Diary of a Demon Hunter
by Scarlett Wilde
Summary: 2008 - Abandoned. Dean got his hands on Sam's laptop and got into the world of blogging.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Diary of a Demon Hunter

**Title: **Diary of a Demon Hunter  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**Fandom: **Supernatural  
**Warnings:** None  
**Chapters:** poss. ongoing  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of the SN franchise blah blah blah  
**Summary: **Dean's been keeping a secret online blog on Sam's laptop  
**Pairing: **none per se  
**Feedback: **as always, please but no nits or shreds thanks  
**Written:** 2008

**Author's Notes: **I just thought it would be funny. Sorry if it's already been done to death – I don't do much SN fic reading these days, or fic reading of any fandom.

**1st Entry:-**

So, today turned out to be sucky – in more was than one. Gave Sammy a real shit-scare when I called by his place for a beer tonight. Dude, that kid got tall and lanky at Stanford. Must get better food than I've had for the last…well…ever. Anyways, turned out he was now living with this really hot…and I do mean hot…chick called Jessica. Man, oh man. The Smurfs. I love The Smurfs.

What was I…oh yeah, so I told Sam dad was missing and what does the wise-ass come out with? That's dad's working overtime a Miller-time shift. Sometimes I can't believe he's supposed to be the smart one in the family.

Then he gets all pissy cause I wanted him to help me look for dad. Tells me he's not coming with cause he swore he was through hunting. Brings up that old story of when he was nine and he told dad he was scared of the monster in his closet and dad gave him a .45 as if it were a bad thing. The way he goes on, you'd think he hated our childhood and the way dad raised us.

It doesn't make any difference to Sammy how many people we save hunting these bad-ass demons. After that, he tried to lay the guilt trip on me, just like he always does, and mentions mom and if she would like the life we lead. Thing is, we wouldn't be leading this kinda life is she hadn't been killed by that yellow-eyed demon.

I know he wants this normal apple-pie life, a safe life, going to college and all but it was our dad in trouble and I wouldn't have asked for his help if I hadn't needed it. Haven't asked him for a thing in two years.

Of course, Sammy's a real geek and his curiosity won out in the end. Don't know why he was so shocked dad let me go on a hunting trip by myself. I was like: I'm 26, dude.

So, I told him how dad was in Jericho, checking out this case. Guy goes missing but his car was found…10 similar cases over the last 20 years…all on the same stretch of road. Dad went out there three weeks ago and hasn't checked in.

Played Sammy the voicemail dad left on my phone and straight away, like he'd never stopped hunting, jumps in and picks up on the EVP. The message was a chick's voice: 'I can never go home.' Oh hell yeah, his curiosity was overloading now and he agreed to help.

But…now this is the spanner…

He has to be back on Monday for an interview…for law school. Tells me it's his future…I agree, didn't tell him my fingers were crossed behind my back though. Childish? Me? Ha!

Anyways, we head off to Jericho, Calif. And the kid actually makes some crack about my cassette tapes and called Metallica the greatest hits of mullet rock. That kid never had much taste, even as a chubby 12 year old. I put him in his place: driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole.

On the main road in to Jericho, there's this whole commotion going on, so we pulled over to check it out, posing as federal marshall's – I prefer the priests get-up myself. But we managed to get some info…another attack had happened, a kid called Troy disappeared. The locals had absolutely no clue what the hell was going on.

We'd overheard that Troy's girlfriend Amy was in town hanging up missing posters, so we headed off to see if we could find her. We do and take her, and her goth chick buddy, for a cup of coffee and Sammy, well, he just turns all geek-boy and starts explaining pentagrams – like anyone really gives a shit.

I had to take over the conversation for the sake of all things sane. I lay it on the table: girls if you know anything, tell us now…Goth chick tells about a local legend about a woman who got killed on that stretch of road, and she picks up men and they're never, like, seen again.

So, me and geek-boy head off to the library – you ever notice how many books they have in there? – and look up any deaths on that stretch of road. Many angry spirits are born from violent deaths.

We drive out to the bridge that she jumped off and from out of nowhere, Sammy has this whole hissy fit about being back for Monday. I wish he'd just face up to the fact that he's a hunter. Just like dad. Just like me.

The, right in the middle of his big speech, I turn around and there she is, up on the handrail of the bridge, looking at me. The whoosh…she just went over.

The Impala's lights flick on and it's speeding up towards us, so we have to take a flying leap of that damned bridge. It was like Lost Boys or something, diving off the bridge…but I ain't got no freakin' vampire ability to fly and I land smack in what I swear was is the muddiest part of that riverbank.

The nearest motel's clerk mentions dad's code name when we check in and we discover he'd booked a room in that very motel for a whole month. Coincidence? I think not. So, we break into his room to check it out and whoa…

Dad's research stuck all over the walls. The woman on the bridge was a 'woman in white'. I enjoying bossing the kid about so I tell him to go check it out while I get cleaned up. Cue chick-flick moment when he brings up mom and dad again. I swear one of these days…

After my shower, I'm hungry so I head of down to the diner and oops, turns out the local cops have realized we're kinda not legit. So get a trip to the cop station and I'm treated to a real nice interrogation – mainly about the disappearances I'm now linked to. Don't make any damn difference I was only three when the first guy went missing.

Keystone no. 1 pulls out dad's journal though, so it's not a total waste of my time. Thank God he didn't understand any of it. I just hoped Sammy was having better luck than I was. Finally they got a 911 about shots fired (thanks Sammy) and I'm cuffed to the table – of course, I could find a better use for those babies, but they've left dad's journal out and lo-and-behold a paper clip. Gotta love amateurs.

I phone Sammy and quickly bring him up to date on dad's journal. Ok, we both realize there's something bigger than the woman in white going on…then, well, it couldn't have worked out any better cause Sam finds the woman in white.

Later, he swears the Impala was under her control, but still…he drove my baby into the front of the bitch's house. Ok, it did the job but…my baby…one scratch and I'm gonna have to kill him.

Sam found her weak spot, though. Her kids. They claimed her just like she had drowned them twenty odd years ago. Just like that, case solved.

In the car, driving back to Sam's place, we traced the co-ordinates that dad had left for us but Sammy insisted he was going to this damn interview Monday. I wish I could just come out and ask him to come with me but we were taught to be tough…to be warriors, and warriors don't beg their baby brothers to help them find their daddys.

I watch him disappear into his place and sit outside in the Impala, thinking, wondering what my next move should be and you know…I could just _feel_ something was wrong.

I found Sammy on the bed with Jessica's body on the ceiling, engulfed in flames. Exactly the same way mom had died. Took a fight to get Sam out of there…I could feel his pain.

That's what it took to get Sammy to come with me to find dad. Yup, today was very sucky indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

2nd Entry

**2****nd**** Entry**

Ok, so I didn't realize people actually commented on these things. I'm no techno-geek like my brother. And ummm Erick in Wisconsin, I'd seriously get that problem checked out at the doctors, dude.

Moving swiftly on, last time we talked, we – Sam and me – had a lead on dad, thanks to a set of co-ordinates he'd left us. Didn't pan out into anything though…but I did meet this very nice young lady called Trixie who could do this really neat trick of knotting a cherry stalk with her tongue. God damn, she had an amazing tongue…

Oooh kay, TMI, I know…

Anyways, Sammy's been having nightmares about Jessica. Can't sleep at night, drops to sleep anywhere he manages to sit still long enough, calls her name out and makes me jump outta my freakin' skin all the time. Nearly side-winded the Impala one day. Then the other night, and you have to understand, funds are a little tight right now, we're sharing this bed…and I guess you don't really want to know where his hand was for half the night.

I know he has issues, and it just breaks me up to see him suffering. And to be honest, I just really need a good nights sleep. I must be really sleep-deprived cause I even offered to let him drive my baby. I never, never, let anyone drive my baby but me.

So…we're heading off to Grand Junction, and we're having a bit of a chin-wag about how sucky his life is. How weird it is that dad goes missing and then this demon shows up after 20 years and kills Jessica. I tell him that we need to find dad before we can find her killer. I don't admit to Sammy that I'm really scared underneath this scared but incredibly handsome exterior.

Sam's going through dad's journal and the next co-ordinates are for Blackwater Ridge, but then he tells me that according to the map, there's nothing there…just woods. Yeah, you can almost hear the creepy music in the background, huh?

Turns out that Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote, and Sam's spouting off all this I don't know what cause on the wall there's picture of the biggest freakin' bear I've ever seen. He tells me there's at least a dozen more of those babies out in the woods. Oh happy trails.

Before we can think what to do next, Ranger Wilkinson asks us if we're friend's of this Haley chick. Of course, we're two really quick-thinking smart dudes, so we go along with it and learn that her brother filled out some permit or other (to be honest, I was still stuck on the Haley chick bit) saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater until the 24th. So, technically he couldn't be considering a missing person.

So, scoping out this Haley chick, I say to the Ranger: 'that Haley girl's quite a pistol, huh?' and I nearly pop when he says that's putting it mildly. C'mon, I've been on the road with Sammy for above a week now. I'm lonely and getting desperate.

I need to see this Haley chick so I ask for a copy of the permit. It's a foot in the door, right? Right?

Course, Sammy's onto me. He's a sharp one, that's for sure. No wonder he went to college and I stayed home with dad. But he's never been 'shoot first, ask questions later' type. That's me.

Anyway, I'm the eldest and I win out. We head over to Haley's house and whoa, what a babe. I'm glad I stuck to my guns. We tell her we're rangers and that Ranger Wilkinson sent us over about her brother. I show her my fake ID and she lets us in.

And dude, I tell you, she liked the Impala. You can tell a girl's gonna be hot when she likes the Impala.

Inside, Sammy comes over all geek-boy with the official stuff. Apparently Tommy, the missing bro, checks in every day by cell, sends her photos and stupid little videos, but they haven't heard anything from him in three days.

Haley also has this geek bro. You know, the silent, brooding type? She's major protective of them both – turns out their parents are dead and they just have each other now.

Ok, so by this time, Sam and I are both thinking the same thing. No, not threesome – though that's not a bad idea. We're both thinking there's something in this disappearance, so I tell her we'll take a look over in Blackridge when we head out that way in the morning.

Turns out she's heading that way too in the morning, she's hired some MacGuyver guide to take her up there. She has balls that one. Bet she's a regular little firecracker in bed.

We leave with the promise that she'll forward all her brother's messages to Sam's email addy and we head off down to the local bar to chill out and relax…I mean, work stuff out.

Sam's a whiz at research and he's already unearthed that two other hikers went missing up there April just gone. And even more further back. Eight in 1982, others in 1959 and 1936. Every 23 years. I'm sensing some kind of pattern.

I knew something weird was going on.

Anyways, it turns out there was one survivor from the '59 attack. Just a kids back then, and he barely crawled out from the woods alive, from the 'supposed' bear attack. So, we go see him and he's some old grizzly himself these days, but he tells us his story. Swears blind it wasn't a bear that attacked him and his family cause bears don't open doors by unlocking them. He has a point, but he doesn't have any faith in our ability to stop whatever it is. Swears it was a demon that hauled off his family.

See, now I'm all excited. I love a challenge.

I'm guessing Skinwalker, maybe a Black Dog. It's definitely a creature, and as professor Geek pointed out, it's corporeal – that means it killable.

Then Sam has another hissy fit. Damn, he is such a mamma's boy. Well, he would have been if she hadn't died. Starts on at me about Haley going up into the woods and that we should stop her. What he really means is, we should drop this and just concentrate on looking for dad. He has the whole attitude thing going on now. I kinda like it. But NOT like that. That's enough to make a grown man shudder. Twice.

Come morning, we head up to Blackridge and Haley's already there with MacGuyver and her other – brooding – brother. Man, she's wearing shorts and she has great legs. Oh yeah, she's hot.

The next bit is all kinda sketchy, cause man, she's wearing shorts and it's kinda hard to concentrate when all's I can do is think about the tops of her thighs and ….

Ok, back to what I was saying. The creature was a Wendigo. A mean son-of-a-bitch that comes out every 23 years to feast on human flesh. It kills MacGuyver, snatches her other brother and we save the day. We kill the Wendigo and come out of it as heroes.

Haley's so grateful, she invites me back to her place later for proper payment. Score one to Dean.


End file.
